Psychostory
by AlisonBlock
Summary: "You will regret this decision forever." "Seeing as I'm about to die in next few days, forever seems to lose its meaning." 24 tributes. 1 victor. Let the first Transformers Hunger Games begin. [TF Humanized]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Hunger Games.**

AN: This is a trailer for this story, I hope you enjoy it and review/fav/follow, it would make me really happy. By the way, it was really hard to find 12 female autobots/decepticons. Also one more thing, there will be romance in this story, but mostly heterosexual. So don't get mad at me if I won't ship your favorite characters together. Ooh and I've almost forgotten. This humanized story, no robots or anything. Well, maybe I can put in something like that in the arena, but originally all of them are humans.

List of Tributes: Optimus Prime, Elita-1 (District 1) Chromia, Ironhide (District 2) Flipsides, Jazz (District 3) Arcee, Knockout (District 4) Moonracer, Ratchet (District 5) Firestar, Starscream (District 6) Red Alert, Shockwave (District 7) Airachnid, Breakdown (District 8), Thunderblast, Megatron (District 9) Blackarachnia, Blitzwing (District 10) Ravage, Bumblebee (District 11) Frenzy, Soundwave (District 12)

* * *

**Welcome to the Cybertron. **

"This year's tributes are Firestar and Starscream!" _An escort for District 6 announced in a high-pitched voice. The camera zooms to a 16 years old boy with greasy hair and a girl of a same age with hair like burning flames. They look at each other and shake each other's hands._

**And this year's annual hunger games.**

"Look 'Mia, I know you are skilled but-" _Brown-haired guy from district 2 called Ironhide was interrupted by a smaller girl with blue-eyes and slender figure._

"Okay, I can see where this heads to, but I'm still going to be this year's female volunteer." _She snaps her fingers with an annoyed look on her face._

_Clip of District 4's reapings._

"As for the males, our tribute is Wheelj-"

"I volunteer as a tribute." _The camera shows a face of a red-haired boy named Knock-out. He doesn't shout his volunteer, he merely says it. Calmly, as if he ordered a bread in the shop, though, there is a certain arrogance in his tone._

_Clip of Frenzy and Soundwave talking during the train ride._

"It seems to me like you were born in a wrong district. I'm sure technics in district three would've had more use for you." _The small girl states and earns an amused glare from her district partner._

**Where you fight for life.**

_Clip of Chromia fighting with a spear against the instructor. Large boy with pink-haired girl approach her. She remembers them from District 1's reapings._

"We want you to join the career pack." _The boy states when she keeps fighting without shooting them a single look._

"What's in it for me?" _She asks without glancing at them, hitting instructor into a stomach._

**And for death.**

_Clip of District 9's hotel room. Tributes, Thunderblast and Megatron sit on the couch, discussing an alliance._

"You mean you want to form a career pack?" _The purple-haired female frowns in confussion._

"I'm talking about something bigger, greater than the career pack."

_Clip of two tributes in the elevator._

"I'm Breakdown." _Breakdown raises his hand in a polite gesture._

"Knock-out." _Red-haired volunteer shakes his hand with a smirk on his lips._

_Clip of another training day. _

"We need to get more allies." _Optimus Prime states bitterly as he approaches his district partner._

_Clip of the training room during the lunch break._

"We are not careers!" _Starscream shouts at Megatron._

"You're right. We are far more better than them." _He replied and Thunderblast smirked enthusiacally._

_Clip of District 7's hotel room_

"Shockwave can I talk to you?" _Red Alert asks in a soft voice._

"No, you may not." _He snaps at her and walks to his room._

**Everything.**

_Seconds are ticking. Clip of Arcee looking at her career allies for support._

**Will.**

_ Flash of Breakdown and Airachnid shooting arrows at Jazz, one from Optimus Prime's group._

**Change.**

_ Flash of Ironhide kissing Chromia._

_Clip of Bumblebee screaming at his allies to run away._

_Clip of Megatron throwing a spear into a group of bodies._

_Clip of Ratchet sewing up Elita's injured leg._

_Clip of Jazz being stuck in an old elevator, bumping on the door._

_Clip of Shockwave snapping someone's head._

_Clip of Megatron and Optimus Prime standing in front of each other._

"It doesn't have to end this way, brother."

"I am not your brother."

**Psychostory.**


End file.
